Tender Lies
by Meeshi
Summary: Hello. My name is sailor moon A.K.A Serena Tsukino and I have a very big secret. The life I live is a lie. You see, I am dying. The doctors don't know what it is I have but this thing is slowly eating away at my insides....
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! This is another story I have been working on**

**I have to worn you there will be a lot of angst going on in this and there will not be a happy ending **

**but if that doesn't bother you then please feel free to read on and give me your thoughts!**

**Also if any one has any ideas for this story or any other, just let me know and ill see if I can be constructive and add some of your**

**content to my works! I have a story line already based out for this one but if someone comes up **

**with something good enough that I can work into the thread then please let me know! **

**Well, thanks for opening this file and I hope you like!**

**Miss Meesh.**

**TENDER LIES**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**A WISHFUL EXISTANCE**

Hello. My name is sailor moon A.K.A Serena Tsukino and I have a very big secret. The life I live is a lie. The person I am is a lie. My personality is that of a person I yearn to become but never will be. You see, I am dying. I have been for as long as I can remember. The doctors don't know what it is I have but this thing is slowly eating away at my insides. The medication I have is no cure for it, only a suppressant to slow the process down. But I don't really let it get to me, you know? I think, what is the point in living depressed just because of an illness when there is nothing stopping you from doing what you want. Well, most of the time anyway. If there was one thing that was a real downer with this whole illness thing, it would be my friends.

I hate having to hide away from them, to lie when I'm away in hospital. Why don't I just tell them? Why make them worry. People are happiest when living in ignorance.

– – &.& – –

I sigh as I looked at the test paper. Another failure. I hung my head low and starred at the floor. How was I going to show my mother this? She understood my position, more then most. But it was that understanding, that pity I couldn't bare to face. I hated that no matter how hard I tried, I always failed at one thing after another. The only thing I haven't failed at was lying to all my friends, the sailor scouts, hell even to those I don't know too well. But then again, that's not really something to be proud of. Her anger pooled through her scenes, anger at herself. Screwing the paper into a ball she threw it over her head, hoping to hit the bin. She could lie to her mother, make up an excuse. She just didn't want to see her eyes glaze over in sadness. Sighing she began to move her feet, feeling slightly dizzy from the heat of the sun. she paused when she heard someone laughing behind her, silently thankful for it, giving her a chance to catch her breath.

Turning she saw the image of a god. The most sexy, the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. She had caught glimpses of him before, in the Crown Arcade Cafe, but he never took any notice of her. He removed his shades and starred at her, his laughter evident on his face.

"is this yours?" he starred at the crumpled paper again and began another laughing fit. "Are you really that stupid?" Serena froze, breathing hard. He was laughing at her. But then again, it wasn't something she wasn't used to. Heaving a big breath of air she frowned and shouted down at him, trying to keep up her façade.

"NO! That test was really hard and I was really tired!" she even stomped her foot a little, which caused him to laugh even harder. She wished she hadn't stomped her foot as she swayed slightly again. Pain ripped through her and she realised how long she had been stood there starring at her test sheet. She needed to take her medicine. Her thoughts went to the bottle she always kept in her bag, but remembered she took the last pill at lunch. The pain hurt so much it brought tears to her eyes, she folded her arms over her stomach and marched up to him, snatching the paper out of his hands. Turning on her heel she continued walking up the street leaving the ignorant god behind her. To him and anyone else watching it would look as if she was in a mood. But in reality she just needed to get home.

The roads seemed longer today, somehow. Maybe it was the pain that was slowly making her loose consciousness. In the distance she saw her house and she sighed in relief. _Nearly home now_, she kept repeating to herself. Her vision fuzzed and she stopped on the doorstep, trying to remember how to move that one last step but it evaded her and she fell. All dizziness was gone now and she was thankful for it. _Peace at long last, from all this shit._

– –

Darien walked out of the Crown Arcade and starred at the blonde schoolgirl as she stood there. He saw her from inside around half an hour ago. A small smile came to his lips. He turned to set off when just the a ball of paper fell onto his head. He paused and caught it. He uncrumpled it and starred at the sheet. At the top left corner, in a bright red, was the number thirty. The smile pulled at the edge of his lips and before he could stop himself he started laughing. He turned back around and starred at the blondes back as she stopped moving. She turned around and it felt like he had been hit with a truck. Her long blonde hair was golden in the sunshine. Her bright blue eyes shimmered in the light. She was small, no petite, and she was perfect. Darien was amazed at his instant reaction to his thoughts, he almost forgot it was a school girl. Almost.

"is this yours?" he called out to her, hoping to talk to her maybe to get to know her more. He knew it was wrong, hell for all he knew it could be illegal. But as he starred at her pale face he couldn't help but want to know her. He remembered seeing her before now, but not like this. It was in the arcade, maybe a few months back, she was arguing with a black haired school girl, sticking her tongue out at her. He had smiled at the image then turned back to his study books. Before he could stop it he remarked at her score, starring at her watching her face pale slightly, a light sheen of sweat on her skin. It was quiet hot today he reasoned, wishing himself to be out of the sun. "are you really that stupid?" as soon as he said it he regretted it. The look of pain on her face wasn't hard to miss. In fact, it was so obvious it tugged at his heart, filling him with guilt.

"NO! That test was really hard and I was really tired!" she complained as she stomped her foot in annoyance. Maybe that pained look was just her being childish. He laughed again at her childlike behaviour. She charge towards him and snatched the paper out of his hands before walking off. He watched her go, smiling at her image. That was until he saw her sway and pause slightly. He frowned and starred harder. She looked around slightly and continued walking. He shook his head. _She probably tripped over her foot, or something_, he reasoned and turned away back to his apartment. To the reprieve of good old air conditioning.

– –

Serena woke up in her bed, a drip attached to her arm. She sighed as a headache started behind her eyes. Her mother was sat next to her with a sad smile on her face. Serena closed her eyes. She knew her mother saw the paper, she could tell it in her eyes. But what hurt the most was the trails of dried tears on her face. Serena felt like crying herself. She was fed up of being weak, of being helpless. She heard her mother sniffle and clear her throat. Serena opened her eyes and looked at her mother.

" You shouldn't get all worked up, dear. You know its not good for you." Serena nodded. "And about the test, don't worry about it Hun, you tried your best." Serena closed her eyes, trying to keep the image out of her mind. _Oh it's all right, I tried my best._ Serena scoffed at the thought. How she hated hearing those words, even if they were true. She just wished that maybe, just once it would be enough, that she could succeed in something. Her mother stood and left her alone, knowing her daughter was feeling a little down. Serena starred at the brooch clipped to her school uniform that was laid on her floor. She heaved a sigh as she thought of her newly acquired duty of saving the world. At first she was ecstatic over it, a chance to finally do something and save peoples lives. But even here she failed. No one had died, thankfully, but she had strong beliefs it was because of the other scouts. Her eyes drifted close, tiredness washing over her in a quick motion. She smiled as she fell into the soft covers and plush pillows around her, lulling her to sleep. How she loved to sleep.

– –

A high pitched beeping woke her from her slumber. Numbly she looked around the dark room, the moon light flitting through the window. Her eyes landed on the source of the infernal beeping. Sitting she snatched her watch up from her bedside desk and flipped it open. Sailor Mars appeared on the tiny screen there.

"Sailor Moon!there's been an attack in the park, were scrambling now." Serena nodded and watched her face fade out. Pulling the sheets back she pulled on her uniform and touched her brooch, closing her eyes as the power flowed over her. She always felt better being sailor moon, as if she was healthy enough, powerful enough to do anything. She opened her eyes after a short blink and looked down at her self. She was clad in her white Fuku and short blue skirt. It always amazed her how fast it was all done. She tip toed to her door and opened it slowly, her heels making no sound on the plush pink carpet. She could hear the snores of her father, signalling they were asleep. She closed the door and made her way across her bedroom to her window, opening it she breathed in the cold crisp air and threw herself out of it. Sailor moon landed lightly on her feet and took off at a run, enjoying the feeling of the air flowing over her face.

In a matter of a few short minutes she arrived at the park to see the four scouts already engaging....

The Sailor Scouts panted heavily as they sat on the ground, Serena was heaving for air the hardest. Their foe had vanished after Sailor Moon had waved her wand. It was all over rather fast, so fast that by the time Tuxedo mask had arrived they had already finished. He watched the five girls and leaned against the tree. His eyes were mainly on Sailor Moon. She seemed to be having a hard time breathing.

"Sailor Moon, why did you vanish it straight away? As soon as you got here you wand was out and then that beast woman was gone." Sailor Mercury asked as she flicked the dirt off her clothes. Sailor Venus eyed Sailor moon closely as she continued to breath hard. Everyone else had already got their breath back.

"Are you all right Sailor Moon?" she voiced her concern. Serena shot her blues eyes to her, panic on her face. No, the answer was no. she couldn't breath, it felt like her chest was closing in and cutting off her air flow. She nodded her head and faked a smile all the while.

"yeah, I'm just really tired, ya know? Straight out of bed and running. Not so good for a sleepyhead like me!" she laughed, coughing a little. Sailor Venus laughed nodding in agreement. Sailor Mars scoffed.

"well I'm going to get off now, I want to get back to my bed!" Sailor Moon waved and walked past Tuxedo Mask, pausing to look into his face for a few seconds. How he made her heart throb. How much did she wish he would just grab her and kiss her deeply, making her feel wanted, feel needed. A man like him would be worth fighting for, worth living for. She continued past him, her eyes on the path in front of her. She did not notice the longing look Tuxedo Mask gave her as she walked away, not noticing the heated look in his eyes.

**And thats the end of that chapter. **

**R&R peeps! **

**Miss Meesh.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TENDER LIES**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**TONIGHT**

A whole week had passed since the last youma battle. Serena, for one, was really glad of this. A week of just going to school and resting at home everyday filled her with strength again. She smiled as she walked down the street, the sun making her squint slightly. A slight breeze blew past, making her day all the better. She had agreed to meet the girls at the arcade, after all she had been huddled away in her house and away from her friends for a week. Plus, a nice strawberry sundae was in order to compliment her fine mood.

The glass doors whooshed open letting her enter the cool air conditioning café. She noticed the usual smiling Andrew as he waved at her, a green jacketed jerk sitting in front of him. Turning she went to her usual booth and sat next to her friends. Amy was busy reading a maths book, making occasional notes on the pages. Lita and Mina were both huddled over a magazine, making agreeable noises at the men then laughing. Rei was busy starring at Darien's back. Serena laughed.

"could you be any more obvious? I don't know what you seen in him any ways." she stated, making Rei blush and snap her eyes to her.

"you wouldn't. He's smart and knows what he wants, completely different from you!" she spat in a harsh whisper. Serena faked a pout and placed her hand over her heart.

"yeah, your right Rei, I don't really have any direction do I?" she said calmly, causing the group to look at her. She smiled at them and looked up noticing Andrew was standing there. "well, I do know I'm going to be spending a lot of time here." this gained an either bigger smile from Andrew. He looked around the group.

"sundaes all round? Strawberry for you Serena and Rei and Vanilla for everyone else right?" they all nodded their heads eagerly and watched him leave to make them. Mina and Lita sighed as they watched him walk away.

"I wish I could have a piece of that!" Mina exclaimed causing an uproar of laughter from the girls.

Darien glanced over his shoulder at the boisterous five and smiled a small smile. He turned his attention to the blonde meatball head and frowned. Her smile was so wide, so bright, with out a care in the world. He sighed and frowned harder. Her hair do was a lot like his favourite heroine Sailor Moon. He mentally laughed at the idea. No way was this meat ball the woman who held his heart. Serena was too light, too happy to be compatible to him, with all his dark secrets. But Sailor Moon was different. He had watched her for months now, and he knew for certain she held a dark secret, but as to what that secret was he had no idea. He starred at her harder, letting out a sharp breath of air as she turned around and starred at him. Those bright blue eyes sparkled with emotion. Her face held laughter, a smile lingering on her lips but her eyes were different. They were swirling pools of mystery. He winked and turned away, catching a blush ride up to her cheeks.

He felt stupid for thinking yet again Sailor Moon was Serena. Andrew walked up to him and smiled his warm welcome, filling his now empty cup of coffee back up.

"you got a think for Serena now?" Andrew joked, causing an unusual blush to sly onto his face. "what ever happened to loving Sailor Moon?" Andrew chuckled a little at Darien's frown. Andrew was his one and only friend, his best friend, and Darien confided in him with everything, even his identity as Tuxedo Mask. So, It was natural to tell him that Darien was madly in love with the small blonde super hero.

"of course I still love Sailor Moon, you idiot. Their laughter is kind of annoying." he lied. He actually enjoyed their laughter. It was warm and foreign to him. He looked up at Andrew, who was starring at the group of girls.

"yeah, I guess so. A bunch of young fit girls giggling... yack." he smirked and looked back to is friend. Andrew hated to see his best friend down but he hated knowing it was normal the most. An idea popped into his head. "hey, you doing anything tonight?" he asked leaning on the counter, taking a sip of his own coffee he had just poured.

Darien shook his head no. when did he ever have anything to do? Well, apart from saving the world on occasion. "why what you thinking of? A night at yours again?" Darien spent a lot of time at Andrew's small cramped apartment. Andrew had suggested to have one of their nights at Darien's, being that it was much bigger and nicer.

"I don't have anything to wear." he simply stated and sighed. Andrew's grin got bigger and he leaned in close to whisper to him.

"why not go as Tuxedo Mask?" Darien looked at him closely. It was a good idea. Plus, if anything went wrong aka, the Negaverse decided to show up, it would save time. He smiled a genuine smile and nodded.

"I don't see why not. I'll see you at yours at nine." with that he finished his second cup, placing his notes down on the counter, and left the building.

Rei watched the retreating form of the older man she held her biggest crush on. Well, second biggest. Tuxedo Mask was her main squeeze, but she couldn't help but feel left out by him. Whenever she saw him at a battle his eyes would be all for Serena. She sighed. It was probably meant to be anyway. She turned her attention back to the group of girls around the table. She had an urge to do something spontaneous and random and a little bit illegal, but knowing the girls she hung around with they wouldn't go for it, especially Serena. She was so dull and dead inside, no matter how hard she faked it otherwise.

"what's everyone doing tonight? Got any plans?" the four girls looked up at her. Serena shook her head no and looked at the other girls. All but Amy shook their heads.

"well, I was going to do some pre-Calc studying." everyone groaned at the very mention of work. Amy quickly continued. "but I've already gone over it twice, so if you have any ideas I'm listening. A girls night at the temple Rei?" she asked politely. Rei shook her head.

"I was thinking more of going to a club tonight." everyone starred opened mouthed at her. Ignoring them she continued. "it's a fancy dress party I over heard from school yesterday, it's supposed to be a good night." she looked hopefully at the group. Amy shook her head.

"I don't know if you have realised Rei, but were under-age. Even if we went we would not get in." Rei sighed in defeat and looked at her hands as they fiddled restlessly under the table. She had thought that this would be their conclusion.

"we could use the Luna pen." Serena mumbled quietly causing everyone to look up shocked. "I mean, just to look older. WE just don't tell Luna." Rei grinned at Serena. Oh, what a wonderful woman she was! Rei leaned over the counter and hugged Serena causing a laugh to erupt from the girls.

"Brilliant! We'll have a sleepover at mine, then sneak out after grandpa goes to bed, he goes really early." she squealed, joining in with Mina and Lita as they too were squealing in joy. "oh this is going to be so much fun!"

Serena laughed as she watched the girls trip over themselves, speeding to get ready. Grandpa had gone to bed only ten minutes ago. She shook her head and glanced at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a skin tight short white dress with thick straps. Pearl necklace with matching bracelet and earrings glittered in the light. Her hair was done in their normal bun style, only with some glass twirls fitted around the buns. A pair of white high healed sandals adorned her feet, adding inches to her legs. A pair of white fluffy wings completed the look.

Rei was done to the opposite of her angle look, dressed up as a devil. A tight red dress, identical to Serena's stuck to her body. A black choker lined her neck, making her neck look long and elegant. Her hair was down like normal, a pair of flashing red devil horns and a swishing spiked tail came out from under the dress. A pair of black healed boots completed the outfit.

Mina was wearing a 'pimp' outfit as she called it. A thigh length tight orange dress with zebra print on the bottom, with a low V cut on the breast, connected at the throat with a zebra print choker. Zebra print gloves and healed boots framed the dress. A bright orange cowgirl hat finished off the outfit. Amy had laughed at Mina's expression when asking for a pimp outfit. Serena looked her over and was shocked at how womanly she looked. Thinking on it she mentally laughed. Of course she looked older, it was the Luna pens magic. She probably looked older too.

Lita was wearing a saucy green leprechaun outfit. A satin mini-dress with white frills on the skirt with an emerald green belted jacket over the top with thinner white lacing on the sleeves. Thigh high white hold-up with green shamrock decorative trims, with black Alice shoes. Her hair was down and curled loosely, a green top hat with black hat band and brass buckled finished her off.

Amy had opted to go for a mermaid look, with a floor length dress. The breasts and below the waist was coated in shimmering green and blue sequins, where as the middle of the dress was a see-through blue fabric. Her short blue hair was curled at the ends and clipped back on the right side with a pink shell clip. Pearls lined her neck and wrists. Small kitten healed blue shoes finished off her look. Serena looked over at all the faces of her friends and marvelled at the work the Luna pen had done. She also felt pleased with herself for suggesting the Luna pen. She had wanted to come out and enjoy herself, to do something she had never done before. She giggled as she thoughts about her Cat and guardian Luna. Mina had the brilliant idea of convincing Artemis to take her out for a little moonlight kitty meal. Luna had blushed so hard Serena could have sworn her fur turned a slight reddish black colour.

Rei jumped to attention, the worlds biggest smile on her face, pulling Serena out of her thoughts. "lets go!" they all huddled out of the room and sneaked out of the temple, careful to keep quiet. Well, almost quiet. Giggles kept erupting from Mina as she caught a glimpse of Lita's under pants. They said "kiss me I'm Irish."

twenty minutes later the girls were standing in the strangest looking que they had ever seen. They had seen a banana walk into the club when they had first arrived. The que was long and they had waited 30 minutes to get to the front. They looked at the bulky man in the black T-shirt that plainly said Bouncer on it. His eyes looked them over, his frown deep as her looked at the five. Serena's heart was hammering inside her chest so hard she thought she was going to have a heart attack. Suddenly the man smiled and moved the velvet rope to the side letting them in.

"you girls have a good night tonight." they said thanks in a hyper way and scrambled inside. Once inside the music hit them like a wall. It was so loud. The heat in the room from all the gyrating bodies instantly gave them a slight sheen to their skin. Rei leaned in close to Serena. "bet your glad to be wearing so little." she almost shouted in her ear to be heard over the music. She nodded her reply and looked around the room, spotting the bar in the distance. They made their way over and order a 'Slippery Nipple' each and ogled at the pink substance with cream on the top. Serena shrugged her shoulders and downed the shot, the other girls quickly followed suit. Serena decided to ignore her illness for one night. Tonight she was going to have fun. The liquid flowed down her throat, tasting of bubble gum. She licked her lips after she finished it and ordered another, much to the delight of Mina. 3 slippery nipples later Serena found herself in the middle of the dance floor swaying to the music, feeling the beat flow through her body and she ran her hands up and around Mina. Rei was to her right, dancing in the middle of a hundred men. Serena laughed at her best friend, she was such a tease. Lita and Amy had managed to get a table and ordered more drinks in for the lot of them. Serena made her way to drink a glass of Rose wine and then ck to the dance floor. She smiled to herself. She had never felt so free.

The banana man and Tuxedo Mask sat at a table on the edge of the dance floor, beer bottles scattered around them. Andrews eyes were attached to a young woman in an orange pimp outfit. Darien watched him watch the young blonde woman and smiled to himself, whilst taking another swig. Darien was surprised to see him still sat with him. Darien turned to look at her again and his mouth dropped. Through the bodies of gyrating people he saw an angle. His heart raced as he watched her dance and sway sexily against the pimp. He leaned in his seat, now copying the pose of his best friend. She was so beautiful. He felt the pull to go to her, to take hold of her and let it be his body she was grinding against. He watched as a Devil woman approached her with 2 shot glasses, and watched as the Angel downed all four, shaking her hair about her wildly afterwards. Her friends laughed along with her. He found himself standing and turned around to his friend.

"I'm going to talk to her." Andrew nodded standing. He had just recognised who the group of girls were. The pimp was Mina, and he cursed himself for wanting to rip off her clothes right then. And figuring out it was Mina he soon realised the rest of them were Amy, Lita, Rei and Serena. He opened his mouth to tell Darien, but noticed his friend was already staggering across the floor. He sighed and noted that Darien was drunk and probably wouldn't listen. He made his own way over, finishing his bottle and placing it down on a random table with a grin to the occupants.

Darien found himself standing behind the angel, he watched her sway to the beat of the music, her moves fluid and graceful. His hands landed on her hips and he moved in closer to her, pressing his front against her back. She froze for a second, unsure of what to do. She looked around and saw Mina dancing with a banana. She laughed at the scene and suddenly forgot about the man behind her. She began to dance again, grinding against him, her hands came up to wrap around his neck as she slid up and down his form. Darien grunted at her movements. His desire for this perfect creature before him clouded his mind and he swirled her around, his eyes closed as he leaned in for a kiss.

Serena's eyes flew wide open as she felt lips on her own. She starred into the face of the man she had been dancing with and her heart raced harder, faster as she took in the white mask over his eyes. Tuxedo Mask was here, dancing with her and kissing her. Her, Serena, not Sailor moon. Her heart soared and she leaned in closer to him, pressing her lips against his harder savouring the taste of his mouth, savouring her first kiss. Tuxedo Masks hands lowered and pinched her bottom, bringing an eep of surprise from her and a moan tore from his throat. His hands roamed all over her body, trying to take all off her in, his mouth ate at hers, her hands mimicked his own. He pulled away and lead her to the wall near the exit and pushed her against it. Serena, using her hands on his shoulders, pushed herself up and wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed and nipped at her throat. She had never felt anything so good, so right and she didn't want it to ever stop. Her mind was swirling, trying but failing to keep awake. She was drowning in sensations and her last coherent thought was, I'm_ kissing Tuxedo Mask._

**R&R**

**Miss Meesh**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey long time since I **

**BUT I have a reason =D**

**My internet is broken =(**

**So I've been going to my mothers to go on it **

**But enough of me ….**

**A big thanks to....**

…**.Everyone who reviewed and even those who didn't.**

**PREVIOUSLY....**

He pulled away and lead her to the wall near the exit and pushed her against it.

Serena, using her hands on his shoulders, pushed herself up and wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed and nipped at her throat.

She had never felt anything so good, so right and she didn't want it to ever stop. Her mind was swirling, trying but failing to keep awake.

She was drowning in sensations and her last coherent thought was,

I'm_ kissing Tuxedo Mask_.

**Now on with the chapter we've all been waiting for =D**

**TENDER LIES**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**GUESS WHO**

Serena tried to breath as Tuxedo mask moved his lips down her neck. Nothing had ever felt so good, she had never had so much fun as she was having this night. Her heart was racing, her nerves creeping up her chest. Suddenly she felt ill. She tried to take slow deep breaths to calm herself down. Her movements stopped, which caused Tuxedo mask to look up in question. He pulled away holding her up with his hands on her arms as she slid her legs off him.

"Are you okay?" his deep voice was laced with geniune worry. Serena's eyes widened in panic as she reaslised that what she had thought wa just one too many drinks was actually something much worse. She rapidly nodded her head and pulled away from her dream man. Her only thoughts now were to get home. She pushed her way through the crowd trying to find her friends but she couldn't see them any where. Tuxedo mask followed her and put his hand on her shoulder and looked into her face. He could see that she was afraid but he couldnt tell what. As he starred into those light blue eyes the face of the young blonde school girl popped into his mind. Shaking his head of the image he leaned down to hear what she was saying.

"i need to go home." her voice was small and wavered with her words, almost breaking at the end of it. His heart clenched tight as he realised his mind was right, this was Serena. He nodded to her.

"okay i'll take you home." he wrapped his arm over her shoulders, leading her out of the club, trying to shake off the feeling of guilt he had inside his heart.

0 0 0 0 0 0

Ray turned in the arms of the man she was dancing with. His hands roamed over her body, lettng herself enjoy the sensations. Her mind was pretending it was her number one dancing with her, whispering in her ear, touching her. She opened her eyes and stopped breathing at what she saw. Tuxedo mask was here. But not only that, he was all over Serena. He heart shattered with jealousy as she continued to watch them. Why was it always her? Even when she wasn't Sailor Moon Tuxedo mask wasnted to be with her. Ray closed her eyes, keeping her hurt inside her. Throwing her body backwards she fell into a closer embrace with the man behind her. She didn't care what she was doing or where he was touching her, all she wanted was to forget about them in the corner, him pressing her against the wall. Turning around she kissed the man she had been dancing with.

Although she tried to keep her mind attached to the man she was with, she coudn't help but want to look over there at what they were doing. They had stopped their antics and was now talking. Her eyes looked into to Serena's face and noted how pale she looked. _Pulling another sick game are we, Serena? _Ray couldn't keep the vemon out of her thoughts. She was always ill, even though she tried to hide it from them. Ray thought it was just another way to get attention. She watched as Tuxedo Mask wrapped his arm around her shoulders and headed out of the club.

Ray was seething inside. She couldn't understand what Serena had that she didn't. In fact, according to Ray's calculations she was much better looking then Serena. She was taller, had long dark hair, and much bigger breasts then her, which is what guys like. Ray frowned. She knew that the alchol might be fueling these thoughts but she couldn't help but feel hurt by her betrayal. How could she throw herself all over him like that when she knew how Ray felt about him. Closing her eyes she returned to her dancing, wishing the night was already over.

0 0 0 0 0 0

Serena rested her head on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his neck as he carried her effortlessly. Halfway through the walk her legs had given under her, and if he had not have been there she would have collapsed. When he picked her up and carried her he kept looking at her out of the corner of his eyes. She laughed it off and told him she'd had a little too much to drink.

"i take it you don't drink much then?" he asked her, making her open her eyes to look at him. His face was chisled, his eyes a really deep blue that in the night they looked black. But half of his face was hidden by his usual mask. What she would have given to just take it off, she could pretend she was too drunk and forgot herself. But she didn't. She would hate it if someone found oout that Sailor Moon was her, weak and feeble little Serena. She sighed and closed her eyes again.

"nope. First night actually. We just wanted to have some fun, and I think I kinda had too much fun." she blushed as she remembered her kiss with him. She never would have thought her first kiss would be with Tuxedo Mask.

Darien glanced down at her again, noting she had her eyes closed, his gaze lingered. She really was beautiful, a light blush on her cheeks and a small smile on her lips. He wondered what she was thinking about to make her smile that smile. She seemed so happy, so carefree in his arms. He looked up around at his surroundings and noticed they were on the street she had said. He coninued walking, looking at all the houses noting how much alike they all looked. It wasn't exactly a poor area, nor was it a rich one. He stopped infront of the house she had said was hers, and started walking down towards the door, when she spoke to him causing him to jump.

"Around the side." he followed her orders, glancing down at her, seeing her still in a sleep like state. He stopped when he realised there wasn't a door there when she again spoke up. "the window." he glanced up at it then back down at her, noting she had her eyes open and a brow arched. "you can make that jump, right?" her voice was light, teasing, which made him chuckle before he bounced up and landed on the small roof infront of her window. It open and he carefully went in, still holding her.

She slid from his arms as he looked around at his surroundings. Everything was pink. He starred at the walls, the floor, even the bedding where she was sitting getting undressed. He turned around rapidly, a deep blush on his face. His blood was pounding in his ears, he hardly heard her speaking. Glancing over his shoulder he saw the bare expanse of her back and shouders, seeing how creamy the skin was. He wondered how soft it would be to touch. His eyes flicked up to her face, which was turned to the side as she brushed her hair, her eyes closed. He turned and walked stiffly to the window pulling himself up, when her voice stopped him in his tracks.

"thank you." was all she said. He chanced a glance behind him to see her standing, thaknfully dressed in penguin pjs, with a smile on her face.

He nodded his head and flung himself out of the window, disappearing. She sighed and sat down on her bed and gently touched her lips with her finger tips.

Serena laid down when she heard someone coming up the stairs. She sighed. All she wanted to do was sleep. She had never felt so exhausted in her entire life, not to mention her migrain had gotton worse when she laid down.

"Serena?" he mothers voice came from the other side of the door as it opened, shelling light into the room. She squinted at the blurry image of her mother. "honey I thought you were staying at Ray's tonight?" _Shit, _she thought, _I had forgotten that. _She smiled a weak smile.

"yeah, but I wasn't feeling to good so I came home." her mother walked into the room and sat down on the bed next to her, her hand on Serena's forehead.

"oh, sweety. Did you take your medicine at Ray's?" her mother questioned as she fussed over her. Serena winced as she rememebered she hadn't. Her mother sighed and stood, reaching into her draw and pulling out a syringe in a clear wrapper. Serena closed her eyes. She never liked the needles. Her mother stood and kissed her goodnight and left the room. The room started to spin as the drug started to take effect. It worked in slowing down the aggressiveness but it left her sick. Her eyes drifted open and she looked out of the window at the moon, and as she watched she could have sworn the light grew brighter as it shone on her. Her last thought was Tuxedo Mask, and whether she'll ever see him again.

0 0 0 0 0 0

Darien sat ontop of her window, holding his breath as he listened to what was happening in the room below him. He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to think clearly. He should have left when he left the window, but he couldn't help himself. There was something about her that drew him to her. He didn't want this, he knew he didn't. It was wrong. She was still in school. She was too young. All these thoughts went through his head, yet he still stayed sitting there.

He heard her mothes words reached his ears. Medicine? _Was she ill?_he tried to think of the times he had seen her. Only one time came to his mind. The day she thew her test results at him. He could have sworn she had staggered that day, but he had shrugged it off as just being the heat. She was ill, and he never even knew.

Slowly he climbed down and looked through the window at the petite blonde as she tossed and turned in her sleep, sweat beading on her forehead, even thugh it was a cold night and her window was still wide open. He heard her whimper in her sleep and he turned away. As he made his slow way back home he wondered if her friends even knew.


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously....**

_He heard her mothers words reached his ears. Medicine? Was she ill?he tried to think of the times he had seen her. Only one time came to his mind. The day she threw her test results at him. He could have sworn she had staggered that day, but he had shrugged it off as just being the heat. She was ill, and he never even knew._

**Tender Lies **

**Chapter Four**

**Change of pace**

0 0 0 0 0 0

Darien found himself at once again in his special seat at the arcade, a frown on his face. He didn't even realise his coffee had gone cold as he stared straight ahead. He couldn't take his mind off of what he heard last night, off of Serena. Mostly Serena. He thought about the way he had touched her. God he felt like such a pervert, she was still in high school for gods sake. But still, he could remember the way her lips fitted against his, as if she had only just kissed him a moment ago. Breathing in another huge sigh he brought his coffee to his lips, only to wince as the cold liquid touched his mouth.

"Could you please keep it down?" came the groggy voice of the proprietor and Darien's best friend. Darien raised his eyebrow. He hadn't said a word to him at all this morning and that was his welcoming call? He snorted and watched the blonde man wince and tried to move away, only that looked like it took too much effort. Grimacing Darien pushed the cold up as far away from him as he could and watched his friend.

"Just how much did you have to drink last night?" Andrew grunted something nonsensical and lifted his head up off his arms. Darien's eyes widened. "Wow... so that's what the dead look like up close huh?" he grinned, laughing at the state of his friend.

"oh? And like I'm worse then you? I'm sure you had more to drink then me, you must have some sort of weird immunity to alcohol. And how did it go last night with the school girl." Andrew shot at him, his voice low. Darien baulked. _He knew? How? Did he follow me? Does he know its Serena?.... _trying to regain some of his composure he straighten up and leaned over the bar to whisper.

"You knew?" all he did was nod his head. Darien leaned back and ran his hands through his hair, a sigh escaping his lips. "Don't tell Serena it was me okay? I don't think she knows..." he trailed off to a stop as he caught sight of his friends face. "what?" he asked.

"Oh nothing. Just that you seduced and try sleep with the girl, none other then Serena mind you, and don't tell her who you are?" Darien reeled backwards and to his feet.

"I didn't sleep with her." ignoring the startled looks from the few others in the room, the two looked at each other for a few moments, calculating and trying to figure out what the other was thinking. Andrew nodded his head and shrugged.

"So, why did you leave with her after being all over her like that?" a blush crept up his neck to tinge his face. He shouldn't be embarrassed, and he wasn't. It was thinking of what was happening last night that made his blood boil, his heart race and his skin tingle in all the places she'd touched. Shaking his head he sat back down.

"Well she wasn't feeling well..." Andrew raised his eyebrows in question. "Too much to drink." Darien supplied. But he knew the truth. How could it be possible? Serena was always so energetic. So innocent and young. "but anyway, I don't know what makes you think your all good and gentlemanly. The girl you was 'dancing' with looked about that age." Darien noticed his best friend go a couple of shades redder in the face as he slink further down in his arms. Darien leaned closer, starring at him, a frown on his face. "you did something didn't you." Darien stated matter of factly, although his voice was a few octaves deeper. Andrew jumped back, as if he'd just been slapped in the face. He mouth opened and closed a few times, funny noised coming out of it, but Darien knew he was right on track. Sighing he sat back in his stool and rested his head on his hand, tilting his head off to the side.

"Darien, nothing happened... that is to say, nothing _bad _happened..." his face got redder. Darien kept on looking at him, his face blank. "but it was different then what I said about you." he began fidgeting with his fingers. "I've liked her for a while." more silence. "it's Mina." Darien chocked on his own spit, his eyes widening as his head almost fell of his hand.

"MINA!?? what the hell?? she's the same age as Serena." Darien fumed. Why was it so bad for him to like Serena but perfectly fine for Andrew to date Mina? He growled in annoyance and saw Andrew take a few steps back.

"hey it's not like I don't want you to go out with Serena, Dare." he said, his hands raised up in defence. "your the one who has a problem with her age. She is only 5 years younger then us so..." Darien opened his mouth to argue, wasn't he just berated him not five minutes ago? When the door _whooshed_ open. Both men turned their attention to the boisterous group walking in.

0 0 0 0 0 0

Serena walked in laughing along with the other four girls. She had wanted to stay at home but she'd been spending too much time there lately. She felt awful, and had explained this to Ray. Ray had only shrugged it off, saying its her own fault for drinking too much. For some reason Ray was mostly ignoring her when she could and when she couldn't she used clipped answers. Serena held her head down low in her own thoughts, the story Mina was telling fading into the background. She knew why Ray was being like this, it was obvious. Ray always had this major crush on Tuxedo Mask , so much so that when Serena mentioned her own crush on him Ray wouldn't talk to her for days. She got over it eventually and resumed her gushing over him, Serena slowly moving into the background.

"OMG!!" Lita exclaimed, bringing Serena out of her thoughts. They had sat down at the booth, and Serena quickly sat down at the end. Mina's face was bright red. "your so naughty!!" Serena perked up at that.

"why what has she done?" the girls looked at Serena, all except Ray who chose to stare off out of the window.

"well you weren't the only one being escorted home last night." Amy whispered, blushing herself. Serena's face flushed as she thought about her hot make out session with her dreamy McStreamy.

"nothing happened." she inserted quickly, before they all thought she had done _it. _" he was the perfect gentleman, and walked me home." she didn't mention the fact he was in her room, or that she had started to get undressed, not knowing if he was still in the room or not.

"So anyway, Mina invited the Banana back to hers!" Serena raised her eyebrows at her best friend, but wasn't really surprised. Ever since they were children Mina did everything first. It only made sense that she would do _that_ first as well.

"all we did is make out. No biggie." Mina shrugged her shoulders, her face back to her normal shade. Serena smiled at her, getting a grin back from her childhood friend.

"well, tell us who he is!" Lita demanded. Everyone leaned closer, even Ray turned to look at Mina instead of the window. Mina shook her head no, and tapped her finger on the tip of her nose. Lita groaned and slumped back in the booth. That was when Andrew showed up.

"hi girls, how are you all today?" he asked, his gaze lingering on Mina a little. Serena frowned slightly at this, looked around and saw that no one else noticed. "the usual for everyone today?" he asked, gaining nods from everyone but Serena.

"I'm okay thank you Andrew..." she was going to say more but Mina interrupted her.

"she'll have a triple chocolate sundae." she practically beamed up at him, her cheeks as slight pink colour. Andrew looked at Serena but Serena just looked at the table.

"OK. Coming right up." he walked off to deal with their order. Mina watched him go. She saw Darien looking over in their direction, or more correctly, looking at Serena. Mina nudged Serena and nodded over to Darien. Serena turned her head, a frown in place wondering what Mina was getting at. As her eyes landed on Darien she saw him jump slightly as if he just got an electric shock and he smiled at her. A blush creeping up her face she smiled back at him and turned back around to face her friends.

What was all that about? Her mind raved. Normally he would pull a face at her or pretend he wasn't even looking. She smiled to herself as his face stayed in her mind. She liked his smile. It made him even more handsome. Mina nudged her out of her reverie and laughed at her friend.

"I didn't know Darien got you all hot and bothered." she grinned at Serena, seeing the slight sheen on sweat on her forehead. Serena tried to tell her that he didn't but Andrew came back with their order. She took the Triple Chocolate Sundae from him and starred down at it. She didn't want anything, she still felt ill and wasn't sure if she would be able to keep it down. But when she noticed the weird looks she was getting from her friends she forced a smile and began to eat. After all, it wasn't like her to turn down food.

0 0 0 0 0 0

Darien watched as she turned back around to her friends. A smile still on his lips. She blushed at him. He grinned and turned around to watch Andrew work. It seemed to him that Serena had a little crush on him. Andrew stopped and stood in front of his best friend frowning at the grin on his face.

"What's got into you?" he asked, a little grumpy as he pooped another paracetamol into his mouth with a grimace. Darien looked up at him and shrugged his shoulders, grin gone down to a smile. Andrew snorted and busied himself cleaning. It was their usual scenario. Darien would come in and have his coffee already set out. They would occasionally chat but they mostly just enjoyed each others company. The silence stretched between them, but it didn't bother Darien.

His thoughts went back to Serena's blushing face and wondered how long she'd been harbouring this crush. His smile lingered on his face. He knew that she had a crush on Tuxedo Mask, really, what girl didn't? She'd probably have a heart attack if she ever found out he was the one and only. This thought sobered him more then make him laugh. A scowl on his face he starred at yet another new cup of coffee. Really, it must have been his fifth cup already. He glanced back at his best friend, dying behind the counter frightening off his customers.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed movement from the only other people in the whole arcade café. Turning he watched his little blonde angel get up and slowly walk to the bathroom door. His scowl deepened at her paleness, the dismissive way she held her friends at bay. She hurried past him, giving him a small glance before she disappeared trough the door.

0 0 0 0 0 0

Serena fell onto her knees, no longer having the strength to stand up and leaned her head over the toilet bowl. All that she had managed to force down her came back up with a vengeance. She hated this the most. The medicine she took made it almost impossible for her to eat and keep it down. Sweat beaded on her face as she stood back up, shaking slightly from being sick. She stumbled over to the sink and looked at herself. She didn't look like Serena. She didn't look like Sailor Moon. She was a person on deaths door, refusing to knock but also unable to walk away.

Running the cold water she continued her stare. She frowned harder. It seemed like the whole room had just shifted. She leaned closer to the mirror, her knuckles white as she held onto the edge of the sink. And again, the room shifted. She tried to pull herself back and found her legs no longer listened to her and she was dimly aware that she was falling.

0 0 0 0 0 0

Andrew coughed again, his stare on Darien. He hadn't moved his eyes from the bathroom door, his features going from a scowl to deepening worry. He clicked his fingers in front of his face, seeming to snap him out of it.

"Don't you think she's been in there a long time?" Darien murmured his eyes still on the door. Andrew opened and closed his mouth, and stared at the door in question. He was right, she had been in there a long time, even if she had to do the _other _natural thing humans tended to do. Darien stood up and began walking to the door. "I'm gonna see if she's OK." Andrew sighed after him, not having the energy to argue.

Darien approached the door and knocked. He could feel a pressure on the back of his head, telling him that people were looking at him. He swallowed and shook of his naturally embarrassment about approaching the girls bathroom. This was a life and death situation, he told himself trying to prepare for whatever was in there. He knocked again and when he didn't hear a reply he tried the handle and opened the door.

He was greeted with pink, a lot of pink. As his eyes adjusted to it he noticed the petite blonde sitting on the floor, relearning how to breathe. He took a step towards her and her head snapped up, panic on her face. She starred at him for what seemed like eternity. Her baby blues wide and shining. Darien's eyes glanced over to the toilet bowl, where a foul smell was coming from it. It was sickly sweet and sour at the same time. He feet began moving again and he was kneeling next to her. She smiled at him shyly, and tried to move. He instantly had his hands out to stabilise her.

"I just slipped." she breathed, her voice horse. "just needed some help getting up." when she found her feet on the ground she tried to pull out of his arms, blushing from his heat, but Darien didn't let her go.

"do you need to go home?" his voice was gentle and concern, it shocked her to her core. She starred into his face, his eyes and saw something there that wasn't there before. He, Darien, the man who teased her endlessly, the man who she begrudgingly liked and dreamed about, was watching her with what seemed like love. Her heart burst at the word as it filtered through her mind. Nodding slowly at his questioned she tried to rid herself of the stupid teenage feelings. Her eyes stayed on his face, unable to look away. Could it be possible? Or was it just her imagination, her longing for it to be true? She was only vaguely aware she had left the building as the cold air hit her fevered skin. She didn't even notice Andrew smile as they left, Darien's arm tightly around her waist. Nor did she see her friends questioning looks, or the fact that Rei glared after her, trembling in anger.

They seemed to reach her house in record time. She stopped walking at her gate and pulled away from him, a genuine smile on her face, which made him smile in return.

"Thank you for walking me home Darien." and she truly was thankful. She didn't know why but when she walked with him it seemed like she could do anything, even the simplest things such as walking didn't seem to drain her as much as it should. She back away from him and turned around.

"do you want me to see you into the house?" she paused at the note in his voice. She looked over her shoulder and watched his face. The smile had gone and worry was plain on his face. Smiling wider she turned back around.

"I only fell over, you know how much a clutz I am." she laughed but the sound seemed hollow even to her. Turning around she hurried into her house, waving goodbye to him and closing the door. All she wanted to do now was lay down. Moving without even thinking she made her way up the stairs and into her bedroom.

Darien found himself still stood outside her garden gate ten minutes later. He knew he should go, leave, do something else but he couldn't help but want to go in there after her, just to make sure she was OK. He moved forward and paused. Her parents were probably home and they wouldn't be too pleased about a man wanting to go into their daughters room. Sighing he moved away and headed around the back, transforming as he walked. When he sighted her window he leaped into the air and gracefully went in through the window. A startle gasp made him stop short. There standing in front of him was Serena, clad in her jeans and bra only.

He swallowed hard, his breathing became laboured. He didn't allow himself to move more then necessary as he watched her reactions. He came here to make sure she was alright, not to purv on her he told himself over and over again but he couldn't help but want to kiss her, to run his hand over her bare skin... he swallowed again.

Serena's face changed from shock to concern as she starred at him. A little bead of sweat on his forehead above the top of his white mask. She found herself moving towards him, her hands raised to feel his temperature, the fact she was half naked long forgotten.

Tuxedo mask caught her hand before she could touch him, thinking she wanted to slap him.

"are you feeling alright, Tuxedo Mask?" she whispered her breath tickling his ears they had gotten so close. He trembled once as he realised she was concerned, not angry and before he could stop himself his lips were on hers.

Shock hit her system first, but the urgent kiss made her melt away. He allowed her to lower her hand to his neck and she pushed herself closer to him, her bare skin brushing against the softness off his tux. He grunted and pushed them both backwards till he laid on top of her on her bed. A part of his brain was telling him to stop, to let her breath. He pulled back slightly, but her arms and legs wrapped around him stopped him from moving far. They both just looked at each other, their breathing laboured.

Serena swallowed and lifted her hand to touch his face, the tips of her fingers tracing the bottom of the mask. She bit her lip.

"may I?" she barely whispered, her breathing still ragged. Darien warred with himself slightly at her request, when Andrews earlier statement came to mind. Here he was, in her room, on her bed, and he was debating whether or not to let her know who he was. He realised he was afraid that she would reject him when she found out, but again her smile came into his mind and all his fears went away. Taking a deep breath, he nodded, his eyes closed as she pulled it down.


End file.
